


I mean, you look more human than Vulcan.

by romulan_commander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Epic Friendship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Friendship, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship, Surprise Kissing, Teenagers, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulan_commander/pseuds/romulan_commander
Summary: He blinked slightly. He knew that very few hybrids of human and vulcan reach maturity. Often, they died when they were babies. T'Paine is a young girl who doubts everything and believes that the world is against her.“Crazy green-eared Vulcan, you've gone from hating kisses to experimenting with them, all in the same day. Why don't you kiss your captain? He's available”.Leonard growled. He wanted to continue the joke.Spock grabbed the doctor and led him to the wall of the room. McCoy felt immobilized. He began to give him a deep, passionate, long kiss. The doctor's legs began to shake.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 50





	I mean, you look more human than Vulcan.

McCoy felt her gaze piercing. She did not appear to be shy. Wonderful green eyes. She wore an elaborate hairstyle. She was a tall, slim woman. Dressed in sparkling robe. Her gait was elegant.

The tricorder did not indicate any physical abnormalities. The values were exceptionally high. Beep, beep. All correct.

Pointed ears. White skin, almost transparent. Her name was T´Paine.

“I'm fine, doctor”, she said, smiling and raising both eyebrows.

She folded her long hands in her lap. Patience had always been one of her virtues.

“You can do all the tests you need. My father is a stubborn idiot”.

Leonard thought he remembered that his own daughter, Johana, called him that too.

“That's not what they told me”.McCoy replied. “You seem to have trouble controlling your emotions. I mean, you look more human than Vulcan”.

“Those considerations are peculiar to my father. He considers me a savage. He thinks I do not take into account his Vulcan heritage. His education, his ideas”.

“I smile, I do illogical things, I cry and scream. I am emotionally unstable, and…. I like it!”. ”T´Paine replied.

Spock was in the sickbay, accompanying the Vulcan teenager.

He blinked slightly. He knew that very few hybrids of human and vulcan reach maturity. Often, they died when they were babies. T'Paice is a young girl who doubts everything and believes that the world is against her.

“Miss T'Paine, we will continue with the tests tomorrow”. Leonard reviewed the girl's file. Her mother was human, now deceased. Her father is Vulcan. His name is Serin. They live in a mixed colony. A planet where many races live together. logical and dispassionate father does not know what to do with her. He has tried to help her, to educate her, in the principles of a good Vulcan.

When she left the sickbay, Leonard shot him a funny look .

“Quite a challenge, Spock, a half Vulcan half human so different from you”.

“It's highly illogical, doctor, her father has asked me for help”.

“Won't you tell me a Vulcan can feel desperate? It's the end of time!”.

“And what are you going to do? Help her to be a competent computer like you? ”Leonard said.

Spock placed his hands behind his back. He took a minute to answer. “Dr. McCoy, I'm going to try to guide her. But in no way am I going to influence what she decide to be. If she decide to depart from her Vulcan heritage, I'm not going to be I who prevent it”.

“She is still a young girl, Spock. She is vulnerable and passionate. We have to act carefully”

“I know better than anyone, Doctor, the problems you're going to face as a hybrid. You don't belong anywhere”.Spock's eyes twinkled slightly. “It is different, she can be bullied, and many will not understand it”.

Leonard felt a lump in throat. They had argued many times with Spock about his lack of sentimentality. His dialectical fights on intellectual issues, he had always liked, produced a stimulus that he could not do without. But he knew perfectly well, when the attacks had drifted to places that hurt the Vulcan. Spock never manifested it, but the doctor had repented on many occasions, of his vehemence and lack of tact. In favor of Leonard, it had to be said that he had never had problems asking for forgiveness.

Spock's face was still imperturbable. He could not allow himself to lower his mental shields. For many years he had not thought about his origins or how his life on Vulcan had been. When he decided to disobey his father and not continue in the academy of science, he closed a stage in his existence. He simply looked forward.

“T'Paine is a very intelligent girl”. Leonard continued reading her file. Her IQ is very high. “Her problems began with the death of her mother. It seems that she has not been able to assimilate it”.

Spock pursed his lips, his gaze lowered slightly.

“Oh, I'm sorry. It's an inappropriate topic”. Leonard felt confused.He had learned with the help of he missions, the coexistence, the conversations,little by little.At last he was able to understood on the Vulcan´s gestures.

“No problem, Dr. McCoy. The end of life is death. And normally, it is our parents who die before us. I have assumed that my mother is no longer with me and does not cause me any concern. It is necessary, the acceptation”.

Jim would surely have passed his hand lightly on Spock's shoulder, as comfort, but he wasn't able to.

The Vulcan did not seem to be in a hurry to leave; on many occasions he found the company of the irascible doctor pleasant; he had remained standing, watching him carefully.

McCoy concentrated on looking at his PADD and continuing to think about the tests he would have to run on T'Paine. He didn't find much scientific literature on Vulcan-human hybrids.

Leonard tapped the table. This Vulcan's piercing gaze always made him nervous. But even under torture, he would admit it. He snorted.

“Well, First officer, we both have our duty”.Leonard growled. “Get your damn Vulcan ass out of my infirmary and go about your business!!!!. Or are you waiting for me to make you some sweet cupcakes while I work?”.

Spock's cheeks turned dark green.

“Oh God, I've been rude to Spock again!”. Leonard told himself.

The Vulcan turned and left quickly, from the sickbay.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

In the evening, Jim walked over to McCoy's room, carrying a bottle of liquor and looking forward to seeing his friend.

The captain lay down on the sofa, drinking slowly.

“It's been a tough day today, Bones. Jim sighed. Dealing with a stubborn, irrational Circassian ambassador can exhaust anyone. I've had to use all my charm and patience”.

McCoy drank his glass and Jim poured Bones another.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, captain?”.

Jim raised his eyebrows.“It's my way of helping you relax, Bones. Your face tells me it hasn't been one of your best days, either”.

"And your are not going to have a drink,Jim?.I remind our years in the Academy .You were able to drink anything.I remember your hangovers.Oh my God!. You always swore you would never drink again.Barely you drink now."

“Bones, I'm a responsible starship captain, and I don't do those things anymore”.Jim tried to sound serious.

“You can't fool me, I know you very well. You still like to enjoy life. In every way”.

“Tell me, grumpy doctor, what had happened to our Vulcan guest? It's a special favor that Admiral Pike has asked of me. Her father is in high office on his planet”.

“I think nothing is wrong with her. She is simply very human and she does not hide it. Between us, I find it something very satisfactory”. The doctor replied.

“If they'd given us a coin for the times our parents didn't understand us, we'd probably be rich”, Jim added.

“I'm afraid that stubborn first officer has will do some mental voodoo to get the girl to become like him”.

“You don't trust Spock, Jim said, I thought you knew him better, he's one of the most respectful men I know”.

Jim had felt himself to be the mediator between Bones and Spock on many occasions. Lately, he had noticed that the Vulcan was trying to increase his friendship with the doctor. But Bones was unwilling or unable to notice, and continued to behave somewhat rudely.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall, slim figure entered.

“Gentlemen, I hope I don't interrupt”. Spock's deep voice echoed through the room.

“This party is not private, Spock, you can join us”, Leonard replied.

Jim grinned at the Vulcan, pleasantly surprised by the visit.

Spock sat on the floor and crossed his long legs, rubbing his pants, as if wanting to clean an imaginary stain.

“I wanted to consult you on a subject, a bit embarrassing”. The Vulcan put the tips of his fingers together. He looked like a professor ready to give a class. His body posture was rigid. He was silent, for a couple of minutes.

“Shoot, Spock!”. Leonard said. He was impatient.

“I invited T'Paine to a meditation session in my room. I wanted to help her improve her technique. We sat down on the floor and started the process. We both had our eyes closed. Suddenly, I felt that I had been kissed on the mouth.It was illogical”.

“Illogical, Spock? ”Jim smiled amusedly, running a hand through his blond hair.

“She is a teenager, and maybe she confused her feelings or was simply obeying her hormones”. Leonard answered, imagining the situation and had to hide a smile.

“Doctor, what would you think if I kissed your mouth without your consent?”. Spock replied.

Jim laughed, his eyes narrowed a little, turning an irresistible dark blue.

Leonard felt his cheeks were flushing. “That would be highly unlikely, Spock, your Vulcan nature would prevent you”. He replied.

The Vulcan blinked. “Doctor, you always remind me that I have a human side, too. Maybe I'm not so predictable”.

“What did you say to the girl? "Jim asked. The captain's mind was racing. A strategy was taking shape in his mind.

Leonard looked at his friend. Jim had the face of being up to something.

Spock sighed slightly.” I told her I was flattered. Her display of affection was spontaneous. I added that it had not seemed convenient. I asked her to refrain from repeating the contact of my mouth with his mouth”.

“And what did she answer?” McCoy asked. The image of Spock being kissed flashed through her mind. He tried to imagine his reaction.

“She told me I'm not capable of enjoying my human side. She called me old-school vulcan, and she ran away”.Spock said.

Unexpectedly, Jim rose from his seat. Leonard saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

McCoy had had his third drink, and he was relaxed. It caught him off guard.

The captain walked up to Leonard and kissed him on the mouth, noting that his friend's lips were soft.

The doctor's eyes widened.” What are you doing, Jim?”. Leonard knew that he had long wanted to be kissed by him.

“An experiment, Bones. I want Spock to feel comfortable seeing expressions of affection between humans. He must realize this is normal”.

“Fascinating! "Spock replied. “As a scientist, I approve of these behaviors. All knowledge that is not tested is not effective”.

“Are you two kidding me? “.Leonard didn't come out of his astonishment.

“You taste like Bourbon”. Jim said, he gave his friend his most seductive look.

“Wow, if we ever repeat out, I'll have a mint candy!”. Leonard said.

Spock had risen from the ground. In one swift, feline movement, the Vulcan grasped the doctor's face and gave him another kiss on the mouth.

“That's right, Captain. The doctor tastes like alcohol”.Spock replied. “I don't know the kissing protocol well. How have I executed it, doctor? I hope it was satisfactory”.

Jim was having a lot of fun. The flirting was obvious. He knew how to be a naughty man.

Leonard had not yet recovered from being kissed by the captain, but the Vulcan's kiss left him totally unsettled.

“Spock, have you kissed me why did you feel challenged? Is this a kissing party? Is it about comforting the lonely doctor?”. Leonard asked.

“Since when haven't you been kissed, Bones? Are you an old school old-fashioned human? ”.Jim's words came out of his mouth, softly.

“It's not a challenge. Do you want me to repeat the process, Dr. McCoy? Everything can be improved”. Spock said.

“Crazy green-eared Vulcan, you've gone from hating kisses to experimenting with them, all in the same day. Why don't you kiss your captain? He's available”.Leonard growled. He wanted to continue the joke.

This time it was the captain who approached Spock and kissed him. The Vulcan opened his mouth to facilitate the contact. It was passionate and sweet.

“This is a tongue Kiss”. Kirk told.

“Very didactic Captain! Is saliva exchange and tongue mobility important?”

“Undoubtedly Spock”. Jim replied.

“And the temperature of the lips?”

“Irrelevant”, Jim replied. The captain looked cheerful, his blue eyes shining brightly.

“I see that it's scientific interest. Endorphins, Oxytocin and Bacteria, Spock, that's what we've shared”.

“Dr. McCoy, I'd like to try tongue kissing with you”

“Spock, what about that disinhibition? Have you taken any drugs?”.

“Doctor, I don't take drugs, my scientific nature makes me a fan of experimentation”.

“Spock”,Leonard growled, “don't use excuses to get things done. Do it , if you wish!!!” The alcohol fumes were making him feel emboldened. “Come and kiss me, Greenish Vulcan!”.Leonard was getting irritated.

The Vulcan grabbed the doctor and led him to the wall of the room. McCoy felt immobilized. He began to give him a deep, passionate, long kiss. The doctor's legs began to shake.

Spock's tongue was deft, silky. It linked with the doctor's. It moved across the doctor's mouth, like familiar territory.

Time didn't seem to exist. Spock tasted sweet. Leonard needed to gasp. He sucked in all his breath. He had never known passion, like that.

Spock held his face with both hands. He stuck out his tongue, and Leonard thrust his face forward, as if begging to be kissed again.

The vulcan thrust his tongue back into his. He was loving, and strangely skilled.

The doctor grabbed Spock's black hair. He didn't want him to escape. He had wanted to do that, for a long time.

McCoy took the initiative, and turned out to be passionate . Stuck in the wall, refused to move. He was feeling a lot of heat.

When he finished, Leonard ended up sliding from the wall to the floor. “Have I ever been kissed like this?”.Leonard thought. A few beads of sweat fell down his forehead. He was not going to recognize so soon that he had turned on. “What the hell were these two up to?”.

Jim watched the scene with evident pleasure.James Kirk have never did things without a good reason. He could be impulsive, but he also knew how to seize opportunities. Strategy used to be neccesary.It didn´t matter if it was a stellar battle or making a friend fall in love.Leonard was the type of man who needed a push to get things done.

That night, something magical had happened between the three friends. Leonard wondered if T'Paine's adolescence was contagious like a viral disease. The naturalness of the shared kisses was possible because of the friendly and emotional bond they had between the three men.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. I'm learning English. I apologize for the mistakes. Thanks for reading me.


End file.
